Tricks and Treats
by MyEdwardAndI
Summary: It's Halloween at Forks and Bella is in for a surprise. Throw into a house some naughty vampires, humans, candy, kids, costumes and props and you've got lots of fun, romance and humor! Read and review!: bella X edward


**Sorry if the plot will be a little shallow, I just really wanted something to post so I didn't think this through. I would really appreciate some reviews. I'm planning another story but I'm still getting the plot fixed so if you comment here, I'll type much faster for my other story! I swear it'll be good.:) ENJOY!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Halloween Special ---**

**Tricks and Treats**

**Chapter 1: Costumes**

The wide, usually dark streets were surrounded by lights and pumpkins and I'd notice a ghost statue here and there. I grinned to myself as I held Edward's hand.

"Don't you just love Halloween?" He looked down at me and smiled at my childishness.

"As long as you're with me, I love _everything_." He did that crooked smile thing and I fought to control the butterflies in my stomach.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" He chuckled slightly then pulled me along.

When the streets emptied, I hopped onto his back. Within seconds, he was running through the dense forest at top speed leaving everything around me in a blur. Stopping at his house, I couldn't help but be awed by the decorations that adorned his home.

It looked eerie and haunted with cobwebs and everything. I almost laughed at the thought that it looked like vampires lived here.

We went inside and it was even scarier! What really freaked me out was a white, glowing figure at the back of the room. It moved closer, floating toward us.

I laughed out loud when I realized it was Alice dressed as some kind of corps ghost bride! Despite his smile, Edward shook his head disapprovingly.

"Like my costume, Bella?" Alice asked with enthusiasm.

"I love it! You really freaked me out! How'd you do it?" I replied still laughing.

Alice grinned at me. "I'll show you!" Then an invisible force pushed me up the stairs to her room. Glancing back, I barely notice Edward's anxious face.

--------------------------------------------30 minutes later--------------------------------------------

"I don't know about this… don't you think it's a bit much?" I asked eying my reflection doubtfully.

"You look great! Well, you look undead but still great!" Alice responded proud of her work.

I stood facing a vampire. Wearing 3'inch platforms, she looked tall. Soft curls cascaded down her shoulders and just the right amount of make-up highlighted all her features. Her red hot lips contrasted with her pale face. I smiled, and she smiled back showing sharp fangs. A long back gown and a cloth draped over her shoulders completed her outfit.

I stood facing my own reflection.

"Let's go! Everyone should be done by now!" Alice said excited. Before I could ask, she pulled me again with such great force that I'm starting to think she's forgetting I'm human.

By the time we got to the main hall, everyone was there. I noticed Emmett first, him being the biggest. The nails in his head and green skin screamed Frankenstein.

Standing next to him was Rosalie who was as beautiful as ever. Her blond hair was dyed black and instead of curls, they were straight. She was wearing back with a rope tied around her neck and 'blood' dripping down her mouth. In one hand, she held a doll.

Esme's hair was frizzy but was concealed in a pointy witch hat. She held a broom and wore a rag like dress. Witch!

Carlisle looked like a doctor gone mad. He wore his uniform with blood spatters all over and a bloodied knife in one hand.

Jasper's outfit was a lot like Alice'. They're faces were paler than usual, snow white. While Alice wore a white wedding dress, Jasper wore a white tuxedo. They looked like a corps couple!

Edward was not scary at all. In fact, he was hilarious! He was pouting which made it obvious he was forced into the costume. He had bat ears and fangs and everything! He looked adorable!

When he saw me, his face lit up and his arms were around me in an instant. I smiled at him before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"I like your costume…" I said, stifling a giggle. He growled and I immediately wished I hadn't said anything.

"Well I like yours." He said huskily before pulling me hard against his body kissing me brutally on the lips.

"So, where are we trick or treating?" I asked no one in particular, breathless. I heard Emmett chuckling before Rosalie playfully smacked him at the back of his head.

"Actually, Bella…" Carlisle began, "You and Edward will stay here and distribute candies. The rest of us will try trick or treating. We've never really bothered so we'll try it now." I responded with a nod then they were gone before I knew it.

As soon as the door shut, there was a door bell. I couldn't help think there was something behind every single thing that just happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay… I have a general direction on how to continue this but I want some reviews to inspire me. Please review and I'll continue this!:) I know it's nothing great but, I'd really really appreciate a review. Thanks so much!**


End file.
